User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- Random Chatter Deceased WWs Forgot to reply back. I'll start adding some stuff. KuHB1aM 18:24, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Queries Is raikov a member of the senate scientific advisory commity?Vegas adict 10:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Never really considered it. As head of operations over in Warrior Weapons, I'd imagine so, but I'm not sure. I reckon he should be. I'll talk to Templar about it, seeing as he wrote the fanon Enclave. //--Run4urLife! 10:58, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking that the leaders of enclave projects plus a chairman should be on itVegas adict :::Hmmm. Yeah, he'd probably be on there, then. And its spelled Committee. //--Run4urLife! 11:02, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I haz spelling issues. :(Vegas adict 11:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Do you think people on the committee wouls know about the more secret enclave projects even if thier not involved in them?Vegas adict 11:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::::They might, but there'd be some iron-clad air-tight confidentiality policy that leads to them being fired and posted on the front lines or something if they tell anyone about other projects. But then, to prevent interproject sabotage, there's just as much chance that they wouldn't know. //--Run4urLife! 11:08, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Any Complaints? Once again Alright I got another idea, I know you are gonna say its not gonna work for whatever reason, but I want to at least know that it is bad rather then ask myself why. Alright we know about Tranquiltity lane built ina Vault, well what if with the data the Enclave make a special Prison using the same tech to hold prisinors that are important, like Politicol prinsoners, to soliders who have data needed to face an enemy and that conventiol Toture isn't enough. I'm sure you will think it is a good idea but not going to make sense in this world. thanks for reading. --Brengarrett 16:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Conventional torture works. It works because the victim is on borrowed time, and the human body hates pain. And the prospect of that pain is what adds the psychological element. Everyone breaks. Its only a matter of time, and a matter of what's needed to break them. I don't think the military would spend the money on such a project with an active war going on. Especially when they have professional torturers from the CIA who can do the job. //--Run4urLife! 17:13, 28 May 2009 (UTC) thats what I thought. But I think myideas have at least some merit. Its ok. But still I wonder what the enclave would use the data from that Vault. Think they wold try that if they could?--Brengarrett 17:15, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :What good would it do them? They already have Tranquiliy Lane. //--Run4urLife! 17:18, 28 May 2009 (UTC) but it was made for the Vault, so why keep it in a vaullt. know what forget it., anyway thanks for the imput *walks off*--Brengarrett 17:23, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh! The Data from Tranquility Lane itself! Yeah, as soon as they got around to checking on the Vaults around DC, they'd go over it and all. //--Run4urLife! 17:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC)